


Breakfast in Bed

by afterandalasia



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Playful Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy didn't used to be much of a fan of mornings, but Giselle has a persuasive argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=2417456#t2417456) at Disney Kink, asking for something "cute, but sexy".

"Good morning, Nancy," came the whisper in her ear.  
  
Nancy stirred and groaned, looking up through her hair at the bright smile that faced her. It was not all that long ago that she would have said that this was far too early in the morning for _anything_ , but... some things made mornings worthwhile.  
  
A light kiss was planted on her neck, just below her ear, and one hand slipped beneath the covers to creep around her ribcage. Nancy smiled but simply snuggled deeper into the covers, prompting a giggle from behind her and a light nip at her earlobe.  
  
"I know you're awake."  
  
The teasing whisper made her chuckle, and she finally rolled over, swinging one arm high to avoid any collisions. Giselle smiled and snuggled into Nancy's side, tilting her head and smiling.  
  
"What," said Nancy, "no breakfast in bed?"  
  
"You complained about the crumbs." The hand on her chest snaked up and started undoing the lacing on her nightdress. Nancy had laughed until her sides hurt when Giselle had produced the matching things, then cradled Giselle's cheeks and kissed away the confused look on her face. "I thought you might prefer a different wake-up."  
  
"Making Sunday mornings good again," Nancy whispered. She brushed red curls off pale skin, then kissed the tip of Giselle's nose. "About time."  
  
On the flip side, these nightclothes were rather easy to peel open, and for one hand to slide underneath, letting cool air drift across her skin at the same time. Their mouths met, soft movements and gentle sweeps of lips, as Nancy's hands slid further down Giselle's body.  
  
"You're sure that you wouldn't prefer breakfast?" The words were coy, teasing, and came at just about the same moment as Nancy started drawing circles with her tongue on Giselle's breast.  
  
Nancy looked up for just a moment, and grinned. "Oh, I think this was a _much_ better idea."


End file.
